spooffandomcom-20200214-history
Toowong Northeast
Toowong Northeast is a collaboration spoof of the longest-running children's television series by Sesame Workshop (formerly Children's Television Workshop), Sesame Street. It is part of the Toowong "North-" and "South-" collection series created by 758HEG and 747RSH. Despite the name of this Sesame Street parody, Toowong Northeast, this parody has no connections to the Brisbane City Council and does not sit in Toowong, an inner suburb of Brisbane, Australia. Like many Sesame Street parodies, Toowong Northeast retains the characters in their original styles, except for slight modifications. Toowong Northeast features Princess Isabel from Elena of Avalor as Big Bird, Penny Gadget (Inspector Gadget's niece) and Inspector Gagdet from Inspector Gagdet as Susan and Gordon respectively, Mateo de Alva as Cookie Monster and Gabe as Bob. Additionally, The Cat in the Hat takes over role as Grover and Sheriff Callie's Wild West characters Sheriff Callie and Priscilla Skunk take over roles as Bert and Ernie. Toowong Northeast only parodies Season 5 (1973-1974), Season 6 (1974-1975) and Season 10 (1978-1979) to Season 29 (1997-1998) under the Phase I label, and Season 38 (2007) to Season 44 (2013-2014) under the Phase II label. This parody is produced by 060LAL, 758HEG, 747RSH, 352KFT, 127RWU, 024RPT, XQ25EG, 2207ST, 369RWU, 723GWU, 7229AO, 618RVD, 977RVD and XQ23HG and assisted by Tympfan06. Characters and the Gang * Big Bird - Princess Isabel (Elena of Avalor) * Susan - Penny Gadget (Inspector Gadget) * Gordon - Inspector Gadget * Bob - Gabe (Elena of Avalor) * Cookie Monster - Mateo (Elena of Avalor) * Kermit the Frog - Penny (The Rescuers) * Grover - The Cat in the Hat (Dr. Seuss) * Elmo - Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-it Ralph) * Oscar the Grouch - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony) * Bert - Priscilla Skunk (Sheriff Callie's Wild West) * Ernie - Sheriff Callie (Sheriff Callie's Wild West) * Roosevelt Franklin - Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) * Roosevelt Franklin’s Mother - Celia Mae (Monsters, Inc.) * Little Bird - Caillou (Caillou) * Granny Bird - Luisa (Elena of Avalor) * Guy Smiley - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) * Herry Monster - Mildred Hubble (The Worst Witch) * Count von Count - Anastasia Tremaine (Cinderella) * Countess von Backwards - Drizella Tremaine (Cinderella) * Countess von Dahling - Lady Tremaine (Cinderella) * Biff - Charlotte la Bouff (The Princess and the Frog) * Sully - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) * Barkley - Lady Dog (Lady and the Tramp) * Betty Lou - Annie Sue (The Muppets) * Prairie Dawn - Miss Piggy (The Muppets) * Telly Monster - Frida Fox (Sheriff Callie's Wild West) * Two-Headed Monster - Kion (The Lion King/''The Lion Guard'') and Bunga (The Lion Guard) * Forgetful Jones - Jessie the Cowgirl (Toy Story franchise) * Horatio - Manny (Ice Age franchise) * Snuffleupagus - Ellie (Ice Age franchise) * Baby Natasha - Diamond Destiny (Storks) * Grundgetta - Rosie (Caillou) * Hoots the Owl - Kiara (The Lion King) * Wolfgang the Seal - Anger (Inside Out) * Dr. Nobel Price - Hermione Granger (Harry Potter) * Preston Rabbit - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Benny Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Rosita - Juliet (Gnomeo and Juliet) * Zoe - Ella Cowbelle (Sheriff Callie's Wild West) * Baby Bear - Mad Hatter (Alice in Wonderland) * Abby Cadabby - Tinkerbell * Merry Monster - Miguel Rivera (Coco) * Ovejita - Dot (A Bug's Life) * Chicago the Lion - Simba (The Lion King) * Mr. Hooper - Severus Snape (Harry Potter) * Linda - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Miles - Muffy Crosswire (Arthur) * Olivia - Esmeralda (The Hunchback of the Notre-Dame) * Gina - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) * Gabi - Summer Penguin (Muppet Babies) * Honkers - themselves * Dinger - himself * The Count's Bats - themselves Characters and the Gang Princess Isabel.png|Princess Isabel as Big Bird Penny (Inspector Gadget).jpg|Penny Gadget as Susan Inspector Gadget.png|Inspector Gadget as Gordon Gabe from Elena of Avalor.png|Gabe as Bob Mateo.png|Mateo de Alva as Cookie Monster Penny (The Rescuers).png|Penny as Kermit the Frog The-cat-in-the-hat.jpg|The Cat in the Hat as Grover Vanellope Von Schweetz.png|Vanellope von Schweetz as Elmo Pinkie Pie-0.png|Pinkie Pie as Oscar the Grouch Priscilla Skunk 0.png|Priscilla Skunk as Bert Sheriffcallie.png|Sheriff Callie as Ernie Sulley from Monsters Inc.jpeg|Sulley as Roosevelt Franklin Celia Mae.png|Celia Mae as Roosevelt Franklin’s Mother Caillou.jpg|Caillou as Little Bird Luisa 2.jpg|Luisa as Granny Bird Alice.png|Alice as Guy Smiley Millie infobox.jpg|Mildred Hubble as Herry Monster AnastasiaTremaine .jpg|Anastasia Tremaine as Count von Count Drizella 1950.png|Drizella Tremaine as Countess von Backwards Lady Tremaine.png|Lady Tremaine as Countess von Dahling Charlotte La Bouff.jpg|Charlotte la Bouff as Biff Wendy-Darling-peter-pan-14526423-576-416.jpg|Wendy Darling as Sully Lady Dog.png|Lady Dog as Barkley Annie Sue Pig.jpeg|Annie Sue as Betty Lou Miss Piggy.png|Miss Piggy as Prairie Dawn Frida_Fox.jpg|Frida Fox as Telly Monster Kion-large.png|Kion and Bunga_lion_guard.png|Bunga as Two-Headed Monster Jessie the Cowgirl.png|Jessie the Cowgirl as Forgetful Jones Manny AKA Manfred.png|Manny as Horatio Ellie the Wooly Mamoth.jpeg|Ellie as Snuffleupagus Baby Diamond Destiny.png|Diamond Destiny as Baby Natasha Caillou personajes rosie.png|Rosie as Grundgetta 549769824.jpg|Kiara as Hoots the Owl Anger-0.png|Anger as Wolfgang the Seal Hermione.png|Hermione Granger as Dr. Nobel Price Lola bunny looney tunes show.png|Lola Bunny as Preston Rabbit Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny as Benny Rabbit Juliet.png|Juliet as Rosita Ella.png|Ella Cowbelle as Zoe Mad Hatter.gif|Mad Hatter as Baby Bear Tinker Bell AKA Tink.png|Tinkerbell as Abby Cadabby Miguel Rivera.png|Miguel Rivera as Merry Monster Dot the Pink Ant.png|Dot as Ovejita Simba (TLK).png|Simba as Chicago the Lion Severus Snape.jpeg|Severus Snape as Mr. Hooper Ariel the Mermaid.png|Ariel as Linda April 9th 67.JPG|Muffy Crosswire as Miles Esmeralda KH.png|Esmeralda as Olivia Belle 2009.png|Belle as Gina Summer Penguin.jpeg|Summer Penguin as Gabi Episodes and Seasons Phase I * Toowong Northeast Season 5 (1973-1974) * Toowong Northeast Season 6 (1974-1975) * Toowong Northeast Season 10 (1978-1979) * Toowong Northeast Season 11 (1979-1980) * Toowong Northeast Season 12 (1980-1981) * Toowong Northeast Season 13 (1981-1982) * Toowong Northeast Season 14 (1982-1983) * Toowong Northeast Season 15 (1983-1984) * Toowong Northeast Season 16 (1984-1985) * Toowong Northeast Season 17 (1985-1986) * Toowong Northeast Season 18 (1986-1987) * Toowong Northeast Season 19 (1987-1988) * Toowong Northeast Season 20 (1988-1989) * Toowong Northeast Season 21 (1989-1990) * Toowong Northeast Season 22 (1990-1991) * Toowong Northeast Season 23 (1991-1992) * Toowong Northeast Season 24 (1992-1993) * Toowong Northeast Season 25 (1993-1994) * Toowong Northeast Season 26 (1994-1995) * Toowong Northeast Season 27 (1995-1996) * Toowong Northeast Season 28 (1996-1997) * Toowong Northeast Season 29 (1997-1998) Phase II * Toowong Northeast Season 38 (2007) * Toowong Northeast Season 39 (2008) * Toowong Northeast Season 40 (2009-2010) * Toowong Northeast Season 41 (2010) * Toowong Northeast Season 42 (2011-2012) * Toowong Northeast Season 43 (2012-2013) * Toowong Northeast Season 44 (2013-2014) Direct-to-video * Toowong Northeast presents Follow That Little Girl * Christmas Eve on Toowong Northeast * ''Vanellope's World'' * ''The Adventures of Vanellope in Grouchland'' Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Sesame Workshop Category:Sesame Workshop parodies Category:Children’s Television Workshop Category:CTW-related spoofs Category:PBS Category:060LAL Category:758HEG Category:747RSH Category:352KFT Category:127RWU Category:024RPT Category:XQ25EG Category:2207ST Category:369RWU Category:723GWU Category:7229AO Category:618RVD Category:977RVD Category:XQ23HG Category:Tympfan06 Category:Brisbane City Council